Sueño de verano
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaruSaku. Unas vacaciones merecidas, la playa y una imagen para el recuerdo... de Naruto.


**Versión editada de este drabble. ****Una pequeña historia de verano sobre Naruto y Sakura. Basada en una imagen de la chica.**  


**Drabble: Sueño de verano**

Aquella primavera estaba siendo bastante calurosa. Los últimos días, que darían paso al verano, dejaban entrever la calidez de esos meses por venir. En la villa todo estaba inmóvil. Sólo una pequeña brisa agitaba algunas banderas con el símbolo del Fuego. Un fuego que había empezado a arder, hacía tiempo, en uno de los shinobi más odiados durante una época. Sin embargo, el paso del tiempo procuró que, la gente de la aldea, lo fuese conociendo poco a poco. Ahora, él era chuunin. Uno de los más reconocidos y, en particular, de los más queridos. A su lado, una chica preciosa. Una kunoichi a la que, la vida, fue curtiendo poco a poco. Nadie recordaba cuando sólo lloraba por un chico de negruzca mirada. Su esfuerzo durante los últimos años había surtido efecto: también había ascendido a chuunin.

Caminaban en silencio, pero desbordantes de felicidad. Sus manos chocaban entre sí. Al final, de tantos golpes, acabaron uniéndose. Sonrieron, tímidamente. Marchaban por inercia de sus cuerpos. Sus mentes estaban juntas, pero no en aquellas vías. De súbito, despertaron de aquel estado ausente.

- Naruto, ¿este año habrá vacaciones?- brotó de los labios de ella.

- Tsunade nos debe un descanso.- murmuró él.- Supongo que sí, Sakura-chan.- le sonrió a la pelirrosa.

- Entonces, quiero irme contigo a la costa.- sentenció, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose al rubio.

- Sakura…- habló en voz baja, colorado.- Yo también, contigo.- finalizó risueño, besando el cabello de ella.

Así fue. Con la llegada de la estación más calurosa, Naruto y Sakura, viajaron hasta la zona costera del país. Vacaciones durante dos semanas. Sin duda, disfrutarían de aquello como merecían. La travesía en tren fue agradable. Los paisajes llenaban los pensamientos de fantasía a la vez que, los ojos, agradecían aquel cambio. Después de salir del último túnel, antes de llegar al destino, quedaron maravillados con la estampa: el mar se abría, inmenso, al otro lado del cristal. Azul, interminable, luminoso.

Tras sacar el equipaje organizaron los planes del día. Decidieron ir a la playa, al tiempo que reían por la coincidencia en sus palabras. Gracias a la Hokage se hospedarían en primera línea de costa. El paseo hasta la playa fue muy corto. Entraron en la arena ardiente. Naruto hizo un gesto muy gracioso al contacto con el material. Sakura se partía de risa a su lado.

- Ne, Sakura-chan…- se quejaba el ojiazul.

- Lo siento, Naruto.- se disculpaba, riendo.

El agua estaba muy buena. Entraron a la carrera, zambulléndose de golpe. El rubio chuunin _anunció_ su presencia sin cortarse: no sólo por su peculiar bañador, pues no contento con sólo esto, utilizó un jutsu para dispararse a sí mismo varios metros sobre el agua. Cayó, provocando un gran estruendo. La ojiverde, avergonzada, se alejó nadando.

La tarde pasó rápida. Se lo estaban pasando en grande. Jugaban en el agua entre risas. El chico, con varias réplicas a su vera, lanzaba agua hacia la pobre chica. Ella no se quedó atrás: harta de la desventaja, utilizó su fuerza sobrehumana para crear un mini-tsunami, haciendo desaparecer a los clones. El real se hundió al mismo tiempo. Sakura creyó haberse pasado y se acercó a Naruto. De improviso, él la agarró fuertemente, atrayéndola. Ella se quejó de la trampa, pero no impidió la siguiente acción: con el resplandor del atardecer sobre el mar y las primeras estrellas, jugando en el cielo, unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y dulce.

Se miraron. Las palabras sobraron. La chica se movió a la orilla. Se puso su vestido, mientras él salía del agua extrañado. La pelirrosa empezó a correr sobre la arena húmeda. Segundos después, el chico quedó paralizado por la imagen que sus orbes azules captaron.

- Naruto, atrápame si puedes.

Aquella chica que reía, mientras corría por la orilla, había robado su corazón. _Sólo __podía __ser __un __sueño __de __verano_.


End file.
